Blood on these hands
by Teejaymiester
Summary: Magic user, Akashuu, gets home from practice one day and finds a note on the table from his girlfriend Kazumi. She is planning to do the worst... Akashuu rushes to save her from herself or maybe..someone else.


**Blood on these Hands**

Prologue

Akashuu's point of view

 _Kazumi!_

I rushed up the stairs of the school. I was breathing heavily and my heart was pounding. _I hope I'm not too late…_ Earlier, I had just arrived home from practice when I found a note from my girlfriend, Kazumi, laying on the table. She was going to kill herself and I knew where she was going to go. _Don't be too late…_ I barged through the door of the school roof and looked around searching. _Is she up here? Am I too late?_

Then I saw her, looking over the railing of the roof. She started climbing onto the railing. "No, don't do it!" I cried out, rushing towards her. The girl turned around and looked at me. As I ran closer, I could see her eyes were red from crying and tears ran down her cheeks. "Akashuu..."

"Don't do it! Don't jump!" I was almost to her. She didn't move. She just stared at me with her red eyes, tears still streaming down her face. I got to her and stopped. "Kaz, what are you doing?! You don't have to do this!" Another tear fell from her cheek. "I'm sorry Akashuu…" _Those words._ "This is the only way I can save you." _What does she mean by that?_ I looked at her more seriously now. "Listen to me! This can't be the only way!" Tears filled my eyes. "Don't jump! Please!"

"I'm sorry but it's the only way.." She continued looking at me with those sad eyes. She was now sitting on the railing, her back to the edge and her hands holding the railing loosely. "It can't be…" I could barely speak now as I was getting choked up. Her eyes kept their gaze with mine. "Akashuu… I'm sorry, but if i don't do this then I can't save you." She told me. "I don't want you to get hurt..or worse…" Another tear fell. "I've already told you this..." _How the hell can she be saying this?!_

"You haven't told me anything! All I got was a note saying goodbye! How is you killing yourself even going to save me?! You're only going to hurt me by doing this and making me lose the one I love!" I yelled in desperation. "Are you even thinking straight?!" Her eyes looked even sadder than before. "Shuu...there's some things you don't understand…" A tear fell from her cheek. I took a step forward, but doing so made her look at me with scared eyes and I could see her grip on the railing loosen more. I stopped, scared of what she would do if I went closer. "What do you mean I don't understand?! Just get down from the railing and tell me!"

 _Just climb down from the railing...Please…_

She didn't move. She just stared at me.

"Tell me why...please just tell me.." I was trying to get her to say something. Just to tell me why she had to do this. She didn't say anything. She just continued to stare. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Just tell me why.."

She looked at me and finally opened her mouth. "Okay...th-there was.. a d-dangerous man." She started, finally speaking. "He told me s-someone was coming for you. He said the only way to s-save you guys was to do… well th-this..." Her eyes lowered. I couldn't believe this!

"Kill yourself? This man could be lying!" I shouted. The wind picked up and dark clouds were starting to roll in. "What if he isn't?" She asked as if she had known the man who spoke to her would actually do it. The sky above grew darker as rain started falling from the sky. "Then we can take him! With the use of our powers we can do it!" I tried to reassure her. The rain fell harder and harder and soon it was pouring. The wind was still picking up speed. I was getting worried the wind might make her fall. "Just get down from there. Please."

Kaz just sat there and looked up into the sky. "Akashuu….I….." She paused then looked at me. She took in a deep breath. She moved and then started climbing down from the railing. I waited till her feet were on the ground before I rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. "Kaz…" I couldn't hold the sobs in anymore. The thought that she could've just died was too much to bear. The sobs continued as we hugged tightly. "Shuu…" Her own sobs began.

 _Bam_!

The moment was short-lived, as a loud bang came from the roof entrance. A man's voice sounded. "Well well well, looks like you couldn't do it after all." I looked over towards the voice and saw a man that was wearing all black. He was slim and was very tall. His eyes had a red glow to them and he had a scar going across his face. In his right hand he held a pistol. I let go of Kazumi and stood in front of her. Kazumi gasped after seeing the man and held onto the back of my sweatshirt. "It's the man." She said. I looked at the man right in his red eyes. "Who are you?" I asked in a firm tone. "What do you want?"

"Oh, me?" He chuckled and smirked. "I guess the brat never told you who I was. How rude. Well she'll get what she deserves soon enough." The grip from Kazumi tightened. I clenched my teeth in anger. "You won't be laying a finger on her.." I growled.

A laugh came from the man. "Oh really now?" He took a couple steps forward with the smirk still on his face. I readied myself and tried to activate my power to burn the piece of shit to a crisp. The man laughed again, still walking towards us. "Oh, that won't work against me. You see, I can cancel out powers n stuff with my own power." He continued to move towards us as his evil smile grew.

My eyes widened. _How is that possible? How can someone cancel out a power?_ "What are you talking about?" I asked him. He stopped walking and chuckled. "I'm not here to answer any of your questions. I'm here to take care of that girl since she-"

"You won't be doing anything." I interrupted, glaring at the man.

Kazumi's grip tightened on my sweatshirt more. The man frowned. "How rude of you to interupt me. I think I need to teach you a lesson." The man started walking towards us again with an evil smile on face. He cocked the gun in his hand. _Oh shit, this isn't good. If I have to I'll distract the guy so Kaz can get out of here._ The man was very close now. _If I don't do something now, we are both dead._ I turned my head. "Kaz, let go of my sweatshirt." I said, urging her to let go. "Shuu, no you should just let him get me instead." She argued. Her grip tightened.

"Let go!" I yelled at her. The man was only about 10 feet away. The rain dripped down my head and my clothes were soaked. After a couple of seconds, her grip was gone from my sweatshirt.

The man chuckled. "Idiot."

 _Crunch!_

Suddenly, an instant shock of pain surged through no body and I found myself on my back. My vision blurred a bit.

 _What the...hell...?_

I tried to stand back up, but an intense pain shot up my right leg. "Agh!!" I yelled in pain. I looked down to see what caused the pain and instantly became horrified at the image. My lower leg was completely ripped off and blood poured from it. My head became really dizzy from the sight and the sounds of everything around me became quiet. I could barely hear Kazumi scream out my name.

 _What..?_ I tried to get back up, but fell back to the ground, unable to move anymore. All I could do was lay there. Then I heard the evil voice. "Aww too bad. Looks like you won't be able to get up from that." The voice teased. I tried to move again but fell back to the ground. "You bastard!!" I cursed angrily at him. My vision was still very faint, but I could see his shadow stood over me. Suddenly another..

 _Crunch!_

Unbearable pain shot up my other leg and I screamed. The pain was too much. I wasn't even going to look because I already knew what the man had done. I closed my eyes tightly, screaming, wishing the pain would go away. My vision started to blacken. "That's what you get." The man snarled.

Over my own screams, I could here Kazumi screaming out my name. Then I heard the shuffling of his feet. "Now that you're out of the way with, time to take care of the girl." I snapped open my eyes at the words and lifted my head. "NO! DON'T!" The man slowly walked towards Kazumi with an evil smile. "You should have done what I said you little brat." Kazumi kept backing up her eyes wide with fear. She was soon stopped by the railing.

 _Move Akashuu! Cmon!_

I rolled over and tried to crawl but the pain was too much. My body just froze every time I tried to crawl. The man walked closer to Kazumi. "STOP!" The man just laughed and was soon right in front of her. My heart felt like it stopped beating. I tried to crawl once again, but my body refused to move. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" I screamed almost helplessly now.

He laughed even louder then reached out with his hand swiftly and grabbed her by the hair, picking her up by the handful. "YOU BASTARD!!" I cursed loudly with pain in my screams. She screamed and kicked as hard as she could but the man didn't let go. The man instead took the gun in his hand and pointed it to her head. "NOO!"

I was completely helpless. _Fuck.._ My vision darkened even more. The man laughed once more. "Goodbye, little brat." I watched his finger slowly pull the trigger until..

BAM!

My vision blackened as I lost consciousness.


End file.
